OS HALLOWEEN
by Madpsychohatter
Summary: Un clan veut la fin d'Aventures. Comment faire pour forcer le cast à arrêter ? Simple. En éliminant des fans. [OS sanglant pour répondre au défi d'halloween ! Rating M pour une raison ! ]


Maddey: Hey les gens ! Dame inspiration est venue me faire coucou pour Halloween ! J'ai donc réussi à remplir le défi fanbase :3

Aucun des personnages de m'appartient ! Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour mes écris.

Vala.

Merci pour vos reviews. Je vous aime tous très très fort.

Sur ce je vais prendre un doliprane et dodoter. J'ai mal a la tête

ON REMERCIE TRES FORT HAKUKAI POUR SA BETA LECTURE ! (cette fille est un ange sérieux ^^)

Bonne lecture!

HAPPY HALLOWEEN ! *s'en va en chantant This Is Halloween de Nightmare Before Chritsmas.*

* * *

 _ **OS HALLOWEEN**_

Dans un appartement, quelque part dans la France.

Un groupe d'hommes s'était réuni et ils étaient… Comment dire… ? Des… « Opposants à Aventures ». Ils voulaient que cette série cesse d'exister. A tout prix.

Comment faire ? Ils avaient eu une idée simple : tuer les fans. En voyant les fans mourir, les créateurs de cette série seraient forcés de l'arrêter.

Ils avaient longuement mis leur plan au point. Et à présent…

 **QUE LE BAIN DE SANG COMMENCE**

Ezechiel et Maddey étaient en Skype ce soir là afin de décider de la date de la prochaine cession de JdR et discuter de tout et de rien. Ils venaient de juste couper.

Zec' se saisit d'une bouteille d'Orangina qui traînait la et but une grande rasade.

Tiens… il avait un goût bizarre… Et ses paupières étaient lourdes… Très lourdes …

Ezechiel s'effondra sur son ordinateur : il ignorait qu'une main mal intentionnée avait versé une quantité létale de somnifère dans son breuvage…

Ainsi s'éteignit le chanteur, paisiblement.

De son côté, Maddey, qui était en train de préparer son sac de cours pour le lendemain, ne vit pas une silhouette sombre entrer chez elle en crochetant sa serrure. Pas plus qu'elle ne la vit s'avancer dans son dos.

Soudain, une main se plaqua sur sa bouche. Elle voulut se débattre mais la lame d'un couteau lui trancha la gorge d'un geste fluide et précis : le sang gicla dans la pièce.

La personne habillé de sombre nettoya sa lame et s'en alla, laissant un cadavre se vidant de son sang derrière. Elle s'arrêta cependant avant de quitter l'appartement et, alors qu'un sourire malsain se dessinait sur ses lèvres, elle appela son chef.

Après quelques minutes de discussion, elle rangea son portable et revint sur ses pas. Elle se saisit du téléphone de la demoiselle et envoya un message laconique aux autres membres de la fanbase.

« _Elle est morte. Vous êtes les prochaines. »_

Sur ces mots, la silhouette quitta enfin l'immeuble, très fière d'elle.

De l'autre côté de leurs écrans, les filles étaient inquiètes : à la télé, on ne cessait de parler du cadavre d'une jeune fille découvert à Toulouse et il n'avait pas fallu longtemps aux autres pour deviner qu'il s'agissait de Maddey. Elles avaient bien tenté d'appeler la police, mais personne ne les croyait, pensant à une blague d'Halloween. Idem pour Mahyar et les autres membres du cast. Personne. Personne ne les croyait. Elles ne savaient plus quoi faire.

Elles étaient désespérées.

Le soir même, Tem, Haku et Gwen disparurent sans laisser de traces. Leurs parents ignoraient où elles étaient et la police avait fait passer ça pour une fugue de groupe.

Mais les filles savaient que ce n'était pas ça.

Puisque personne ne les prenaient au sérieux, Kimi et Rubé tenteront de les retrouver elles-mêmes !

Mal leur en prit.

Elles avaient fouillé, et avaient fini par se retrouver dans une forêt.

Tous les signes indiquaient que leurs amies étaient là-bas. Elles s'approchèrent d'une immense bâtisse, qui était, d'après les gens du coin,

un manoir abandonné.

Abandonné.

Sauf que la lumière et les bruits qui en sortaient contredisaient ce fait.

Elles entrèrent donc par effraction et se firent immédiatement repérer.

Un homme déboula, un couteau à la main.

« RUBE ! COURS ! », hurla Kimi en poussant son amie.

Le hasard faisant mal les choses, elles se séparèrent et l'homme poursuivit Kimi. Celle-ci se retrouva dans un cul-de sac.

Elle se saisit d'un vase et le jeta sans ménagement sur le visage de son agresseur, qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Le visage en sang déformé par la haine, il attrapa la plus jeune des fanfic writer par le cou et la souleva comme si elle ne pesait rien. De l'autre main, il se saisit d'une chaise en bois, qu'il envoya voler contre le mur. La chaise se brisa en morceaux et il ramassa un des pieds de la chaise, qui ressemblait désormais à un pieu.

Comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire, la jeune fille se débattit de plus belle alors que la main qui lui enserrait le cou l'étouffait à moitié. Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas mourir ! Pas déjà !

Mais rien à faire, elle ne pouvait se dégager de la poigne de fer de son ennemi.

Il la plaqua contre le mur… et lui enfonça le pieu dans le ventre, la clouant contre la paroi.

Elle hurla de douleur, alors que le sang remontait dans sa bouche.

Il la lâcha alors, et elle resta empalée sur le mur, alors que le sang coulait sur le sol.

« Ton amie est la prochaine. » cracha l'homme à Kimi.

Celle-ci, alors que la mort refermait ses bras froids sur elle, ne put que prier pour la survie de ses amies.

De son côté, Rubéale, qui avait entendu le hurlement de Kimi, avait peur : elle avait couru de tous les côtés, mais rien à faire, elle s'était perdue.

Soudain, elle vit des escaliers. Peut-être allait-elle pouvoir trouver la sortie ! Mais dans sa hâte, la MJ du groupe ne vit pas le tapis. Elle se prit les pieds dedans et tomba dans un cri. En dévalant les escaliers, elle se brisa accidentellement la nuque et atterrit aux pieds d'un des hommes de main amusé, morte. Ca lui simplifiait la tâche.

Une auteure de moins, une.

L'opération sauvetage de Kimi et Rubéale s'était donc soldée par la mort tragique des deux amies.

Mais revenons à Tem, Haku et Gwen…

Celles-ci se réveillèrent dans une pièce sombre, attachées.

D'un coup, la lumière s'alluma.

Les trois filles eurent le bonheur de voir qu'elles étaient toutes en vie. Elles étaient ligotées à des chaises et placées à une distance d'un mètre ou deux d'une de l'autre. Quel soulagement de voir leurs amies en vie !

Ceci, jusqu'à ce qu'Haku remarque qu'une ceinture d'explosifs entourait la taille de Tem.

Elles paniquèrent. Haku et Gwen tentèrent en vain de se défaire de leurs liens, alors que Tem était trop pétrifiée pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

« Bonjour, mesdemoiselles. »

Elles se tournèrent vers les trois hommes qui venaient d'arriver. Tous avaient le visage caché. Le meneur, celui qui avait parlé, était au centre et portait un masque tandis que les deux autres avaient des armes automatiques à la main, ce qui fit pâlir les trois auteures.

« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ !, hurla Tem, à bout de nerfs.

-La fin d'Aventures, déclara simplement l'homme masqué en sortant une télécommande de sa poche. Les trois filles comprirent rapidement qu'il s'agissait de celle contrôlant les explosifs placés autour de Tem.

Soudain, Haku sentit que ses liens se relâchaient un peu : celui qui l'avait attachée avait mal fait son boulot. Si elle poussait Gwen, elle pouvait la mettre hors d'atteinte de l'explosion… Et avec un peu de chance détacher Tem !

Rassemblant tout son courage, elle tenta le coup.

Elle se leva et se précipita en avant : d'une main, elle poussa Gwen au loin, et avança vers Tem….

 **PANG ! PANG ! PANG ! PANG ! PANG !** **PANG ! PANG ! PANG !**

Elle s'effondra au sol, une flaque rouge et poisseuse s'étendant sous elle.

L'homme masqué fit signe a son sbire de baisser son arme, pendant que Tem et Gwen hurlaient devant le cadavre de leur maintenant défunte amie. Il sourit, et appuya sur le gros bouton rouge de la télécommande.

Tem ' explosa.

Purement et simplement.

Les murs et le sol se teintèrent de rouge, pendant que des bouts de chair volaient un peu partout.

Gwen, qui avait été projetée en arrière par le souffle de l'explosion, resta pétrifiée : elle n'avait même pas remarqué que ses liens avaient étés coupés.

Ce ne fut que quand un morceau de chair atteignit son visage qu'elle se réveilla. Cela lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et fonça vers la porte qu'elle apercevait, entrebâillée, derrière les hommes. L'un deux lui sauta dessus, agrippant un de ses bras mais la fanfic writer se débattait comme une lionne : la mort de ses amies sous ses yeux lui donnait une force inespérée. Elle réussit à se dégager et poursuivit sa course… Avant de se faire plaquer au sol par l'autre sbire.

Le premier le rejoignit et bien vite, Gwen se retrouva immobilisée. Face à la force brute de deux hommes, elle ne faisait pas le poids. Elle entendit leur chef fouiller quelque part puis appeler ses hommes.

Elle se fit traîner sur plusieurs mètres, avant de se retrouver face à un évier rempli d'eau.

Elle comprit immédiatement ce qu'il voulait faire. La peur s'empara d'elle, elle se débattit de plus belle, mais sans succès.

Le chef agrippa ses cheveux, et lui plongea la tête sous l'eau.

De petites bulles d'air s'échappaient de ses lèvres, alors que ce gaz si précieux quittait ses poumons. De l'air ! Il lui fallait de l'air ! Ses poumons brûlaient. Sa vision se troubla…

L'homme masqué ricana avant de lâcher Gwen. Le cadavre de la jeune fille s'étala au sol : elle était morte noyée.

Les trois hommes quittèrent la pièce, laissant derrière eux trois cadavres.

Trois auteures mortes.

Restait quatre. Tyessa, Kiell, Koschei, et Myfan.

Les deux premières, inquiètes de la disparition de Kimi et Rubé, étaient parties sur leurs traces. Malheureusement pour elles, elles se perdirent en route. Pire : elles se perdirent de vue.

Kiell avait peur : tout autour d'elle résonnait les hurlements d'un animal qu'elle n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaître. Un loup. Des loups.

Une meute. Qui l'avait prise en chasse.

La jeune fille tenta tant bien que mal de s'enfuir. De se sauver.

Mais comment pouvait-elle espérer rivaliser avec des bêtes sauvages ?

Ses hurlements résonnèrent dans la forêt, pendant que la meute avait trouvé son dîner.

Tyessa de son côté, cherchait son amie : elle entendait les hurlements de Kiell, et ils lui glaçaient le sang. Elle devait l'aider ! Elle devait…

Des bruits de pas derrière elles firent rater quelques battements à son cœur.

Elle fit volte-face, mais se fit violemment projeter contre un arbre.

A moitié sonnée, elle leva la tête pour se retrouver face à un homme, grand, le regard fou, une hache à la main. D'ordinaire, la hache de Myfanwi était un sujet de rigolade dans la fanbase mais là, cette hache allait lui ouvrir le crâne si elle ne faisait rien !

Elle roula sur le côté, et la hache fendit l'arbre derrière elle. Tyessa se releva et commença à courir dans la direction opposé à son agresseur.

Plus il y aurait de distance entre elle et ce malade, mieux se serait.

Il lança la hache, qui alla, après deux rotations, se planter dans la jambe de Tyessa. Elle hurla et tenta tant bien que mal se continuer à avancer, en rampant. Mais il fut plus rapide. Le rire maniaque du fou et les hurlements de la jeune fille résonnèrent longtemps pendant que celui si la découpait minutieusement à la hache.

Ne restait plus que deux.

Myfan commençait à paniquer : elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de personne… Que se passait-il ? Elle s'était saisie d'un couteau de sa cuisine, juste au cas où…

Soudain, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit d'un coup. Quatre hommes entrèrent, l'un deux… tenait Koschei en otage. Ligotée, bâillonnée, la pauvre auteur ne pouvait rien faire.

« Enfoirés ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez !?, hurla la maman de la fanbase.

-Vois ton amie mourir. », ricana l'homme masqué. Il fit un geste de la main, et l'un de ses sbires sourit.

La peur se lisait dans les yeux de Koschei. Mais celle-ci, alors que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, adressa un regard déterminé à Myfan, comme pour lui dire « Bas-toi. ». Puis elle ferma les yeux, résignée.

L'homme leva une hache, et l'abattit.

Le corps de Koschei tomba au sol. Sa tête roula jusqu'aux pieds d'une Myfan pétrifiée, horrifiée par la tournure des évènements. Elle se mit à pleurer en comprenant que toutes ses amies étaient mortes.

Elle releva la tête, saisissant son couteau, le regard plein de haine.

L'homme ricana.

« Que compte tu faire avec ça, petite ? », rigola-t-il.

« Vous ne m'aurez pas, bande d'enfoirés. Jamais. »

Sur ces mots, la maman de la fanbase s'ouvrit la gorge, préférant mettre fin à ses jours elle-même, sous le regard surpris de ses adversaires.

Ceux-ci haussèrent les épaules. Ce n'était pas prévu comme ça mais l'idée restait la même après tout

Ils partirent en ricanant, et envoyèrent les photos de tous les cadavres aux cast d'Aventure et bien sur à son créateur… accompagné d'un mot.

« Il y en aura d'autres, si vous n'arrêtez pas. »

Deux jours plus tard, Fred annonçait la fin de la série, pour la plus grande déception des fans. Mais aucun ne savait la vérité derrière tout ça.

 _Aucun…..sauf peut-être vous désormais._

 _Vous qui lisez ces lignes._

 _Fuyez._

 _Car à présent que vous savez et ILS vont venir._

 _ILS vont tenter de vous faire taire._

 _Fuyez aussi loin que possible ou bien ils vous tueront vous aussi !_

 _Ils sont là… Ils sont chez moi… .J'ai juste le temps de poster…_

 _Alors que la jeune femme appuyait sur la touche d'envoi, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée._

 _Un coup de feu._

 _Du sang sur le claver._

 _Mais une phrase sur l'écran de l'ordinateur._

 _« OS Halloween a bien été posté »_


End file.
